Love Twist
by Sham Kumar Monger
Summary: Dawa, a protagonist, finds himself being cheated by the unseen fate when his girlfriend marries with a man of her father's choice. He is too poor to marry her though his ex-college girlfriend, Lhasang loved as much as he did. This is a love twist by the fate ideally written to convey how unexpected things happen unexpectedly.
1. Sweet Memories

"HELLO DAWA" GREETED PENJOR, AN ENERGETIC BOY who wakes up first than anyone else.

"Yes Penjor, any thing else?" I responded still yawning because of the nightly hours. Usually at night, fooling the Warden and the Night Guards, no place for the Captains, we enter through the pearly gates of our 'Divine House of the Heaven' for the mundane activity. Let me say it naive and simple, we usually blow the smokes or sometimes, teachers say feeding on the grasses. Mary Jane is the usual mandatory one and seldom psychoactive drugs like LSD and DMT.

After that, we feel divinely euphoria and even the stars seem twinkling in the dark obnubilated night. Laughter is another feature, we laugh like mentals and think like an ass. Study is another fucking stuff , my teachers keep on advising me that I have to burn my midnight candle and often say I am performing very poorly.

Parents and teachers exhortations make me hurl, I am fade up of behearing. My ears seemed operating very poorly due to pressurised advice. One day it so happened that I was referred to the school counselor, a real chump. He questioned me which I don't wanted to disclose, I simply said, "I am not able to perform well as wished and awaited for because my brain is fucking poor." When I used a word 'fucking' in the conversation, as in the Bhutanese context it is understood as filthy and inappropriate, he was exasperated and whanged his broad hand on my face as he considered the talk to be official. I said , "I am a follower of Gandhi", so I willingly gave my left. He was extremely fierce then, so he forced me out of counselling service room.

"Let us go fast to the school. Today is Chemistry test, you know that?" He asked, sashing for the final round around his waist.

Chemistry? Stoichiometry, Mole Concept and Gas Laws? All are the toughest chapters.

"Chemistry? When is the period?" I interrogated him solemnly and somberly for sake I cannot conjecture chemistry teacher, a real sorcerer. He roughs out without having mercy. I still reminisce how badly he had beaten the stuffing out of me when I couldn't state the Gay-Lussac Law. I still have contusions to prove.

"It's second period, you heard me?" He said earnestly.

"Then, what is the first period?" I asked him, totally psyched and brought into life.

"Haha...why do you ask that?"He asked rather mortifyingly.

"If it's free, I can get time to study." I mused, finding myself oblivious of what is really happening around.

"Haha...unfortunately, it's Mathematics, dude!" He said simply. He might have studied thoroughly looking at his pride.

"Ooops! Bad luck, Dawa?" I whispered to myself, unheard by others; mused to the land of unknown dilemma.

"What did you say?"He asked, smelled the rat.

"Nah..." I responded dully.

Maths teacher, another nutcase if it's in Japan, arrives before time and never leaves the period free. Swotting up on maths is like sweeping the awful lavatory with rich in pungency which takes to the bed for weeks. The best mark that I ever hatched in my so far attended Mathematics exams was forty-five out of hundred, it sounds funny!

"Penjor, then show me your answers during test." I pleaded, melancholia indeed burnt my root of hopes and strength through.

"May be, if situation permits." He replied with theatrical smile.

Before I could get dressed, he left the room and other mates too. I was the tail end hippo to go to school with morning blessing from the warden. It took me almost fifteen minutes to reach, almost behind time by twenty-five minutes for the study. I was seriously dealt by the TOD , you know what? Classmates made me a play of fun and animadversion when they saw imprints on both sides of my coarse face. I was embarrassed. I opened the Chemistry Text Book and tried to scan and if possible mock up. But, my efforts were dissipated, no single definition entered my brain. I repeated again but my exertion had no positive impact. It rather caused cephalalgia, so I just turned my blind eyes on it and went for sleeping.

"Why are you sleeping Dawa? Today we have Chemistry test, you know that right? At least read and turn over a new leaf, my poor chap." Yethro woke me up. She oftentimes provides me flowery smiles and advises me not to take drugs. I too like her said that not too madly though the fact is that she is the most beautiful angel in our institution. Every boy follows her! She is medium sized, with shoulder length reddish hair, white complexion and has loveable body physique; a callipygous! She looks more beautiful when dressed in her favourite attires.

"Haha...really? My angel?" I teased her.

"Haha...you keep on praising me, Master Druggist! You will score zero later. I know you like me but..." She said incompletely that led to the suspense of my heart.

"But...?" I asked her back, heated up.

"But...you will know as time passes by." She replied with different impression.

I found myself dumped and in the climax of her say. I was too shivering with excitement and I could feel the increased heart beat and my mouth was dry.

"Haha...don't vex much. I meant you will again get the dog beating like what you get oftentimes." She switched the topic and teased me but I felt teetotally different. I kept on gazing at her face that looks brighter than the moon , which is taken into account the most beautiful in the entirety and gasped at her way of laughing. Those cute and pearly eyes that resembled the twinkling stars, those snowy face, the way of laughing, the way she wiggles her waist while walking...

"What happened? " She prodded and woke me from my reverie.

"Nah...nothing. Nothing!" I revived my consciousness, a reality.

Our conversation was cut in by a bell. Hostel life is all about bell, we wakeup, bell; we study, bell; we eat, bell; we work, bell; we sleep, bell...and what not to bring in?

"OK, you keep on sleeping, a bone-idle pig!" She taunted me so pleasingly.

"Tee hee..."

She went for breakfast and I too followed her in the kitchen. There were queues of students waiting for the meals or comestibles to be served.

"Class tens, you're last today." Announced the school boys captain.

"What the hell? Class ten last?" I growled in dismay.

"Yeah, why not?" Thinley, a Jewa House Captain as well as COD of the day, replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Really a fucking day!" I muttered angrily. Serving the meals last is directly proportional to no time to study. I was intensely tensed. 'Chemistry, chemistry, chemistry...let it study by the chemists, why we?' It resonated and echoed to and fro on the circular wall of my unproductive brain.

I compelled myself into the tight buzzing procession. Those sounds of falling plates and mugs on the ground are really choleric and disgusting.

"Hey dog? Why you in the front? We have been waiting for long, our legs are paining...Go back to your own place!" A black-naked crane by appearance, affronted publicly and forced me out from the line.

"Please brother, we have Chemistry test today. I haven't study, let me go." I pleaded though I was internally burnt with his pride.

"No...we too have mathematics test today, you got me?" He grunted like a pig, no condolence in the least.

I, like an under dog, went putting my head between my two skinny shoulders. I was at the tail end. I missed my earlier place. Eventually, after a long wait, my turn rolled. I received my share. It was fried rice mingled with raw cabbage. I ate speedily but unfortunately, a lump of bolus stopped its acceleration at my vocal cord. I hicoughed, water seemed to force itself from inside and came out of my nose mingled with alimentary mucus forming viscous homologous mixture. Luckily, Yethro saw a fuss going on me and she brought water and made me to drink. She hit on my slimy neck to make the bolus flow in. Everyone concentrated at us. I was extremely ashamed.

Yethro, a Lucifer in comparison, took me to the classroom. I felt ever so ashamed as everyone watched us going to the class. I trembled with fear as illicit relationship was strongly proscribed by the school and if the administrators see us, by misfortune, I would be mercilessly chastised though in actuality we weren't. She seemed to be bold enough to catch hold of my arm, which is shivering, after all.

"Aren't you feeling anything?" I asked her, shivering like in the cold as mine legs were emasculated.

"Why? What are you talking about? Which stuff are you referring to?" She inquired raising the firmness in her tone piercing her pearly eyes on mine.

"Nah...nothing. Nothing at all! Just asking for a sake. " I replied forcing a fake smile, still quivering.

We ascended the lengthy steps to our classroom. Finally, I reposed under the spinning fan at a celerity of level five. I could feel the cool sweat on my body. She looked at me differently. I felt uneasiness. "Why are you looking so differently at me today which you never did before?" I enquired her uncomfortably.

"Nothing special, just felt like looking at you." She said and continued , "Can you imagine how you would have looked like when a stuff stopped at your Adam's Apple? Haha" She taunted me, masking her merrily laughing mouth with her snowy and nesh palm.

"I don't know. You are the one to witness, so you should know better than me, isn't it?." I replied sternly.

"Tee hee!" She just laughed and I kept on looking at the happiness her facial expression revealed. Her way of laughing is teetotally different that nobody has and had. I have never seen any. Ever.

With some elapsed of time, assembly came into existence. I was just standing in the line and trying very hard to recollect those RAM, GMM, Dalton's Law, Partial Pressure, Ideal Gas Law, Finding the Empirical/Molecular Formula, Percentage Composition,...but nothing seemed to favour me. I was pathetic. I just looked at the lofty pine and homely oak trees where various birds sing sang with their melodious voice and looked at how they fly in utter freedom, after countless attempts to recollect but in no avail.

Yethro was earnestly looking at me from her line, perhaps seeing my pathetic condition. I smiled and she too did but obviously theatrical because her mien spoke more than that. After the demise of Assembly, first period started. I went piercing through the hissing and buzzing disorganised lines of the students. It was a good irony that despite the door being too small to support those many students but they were piercing themselves into, though they knew its carrying capacity to allow them to enter, some even hurting their arms or heads.

Before I reached the classroom, Mr. Govinda Karariya, M. Phil., M. Sc., B. Ed., our Mathematics Teacher was teaching on 'Precision and Accuracy'. "Sir, may I come in?" I asked for.

"Oh! Where were you?" He inquired rather flat.

"I am just coming from the assembly." I replied, stunned and scratching my porcupine-like head as always--as I was inured of doing unwittingly.

"Till now? Oh my goodness! Come in and listen this is the last chance being given to you and the class. I don't want to see such thing again." He warned, seemed I did his head in. But he too was mingling with such an itsy bitsy fuss, a minute late or less.

"OK sir!" Buzzed the class.

He taught numerous ways of reading the significant figures abbreviated as SFs and taught the ways to take into consideration.

"Dawa? How many significant figures does this number has?" He asked me writing the integer '2000' on the green board.

"It has four." I responded, the class burst into laughter and I was embarrassed.

'What! What the hell you are talking about?" He boomed into flame and rage. "How dare you say? Can you prove it to the class?" He questioned me harshly.

"It's simple. I just counted all the numbers." I replied forcing myself to make presentable.

"What the hell is this son of a bitch?" He slammed the door and retired. I heard someone murmuring, 'only one' but unfortunately, before I could correct my boo-boo he went out of the classroom.

"Your Chemistry Teacher asked you to come in the MP Hall." Said one of the junior boys.

All the classmates were rushing towards the hall and some even deceiving by saving the formulae in the calculator while some writing the definitions and important notes illegibly on the back cover of their supporting books that they use to support their answer sheet amidst the coarse surface of the tables. I was blank and so the gloomy was Yethro's face. I didn't know why? We twain too ran in the hall. Subject teacher was meting the question papers and the sheets, when we entered the hall. I too took the papers and searched for Penjor but he was too far in the corner and the nearby seats were already reserved by the mates. No option left, I had to sit next to the subject teacher.

All the questions seemed strange like an alien for me. I was ineffectual so my brain was a blank page. To be honest, I could only answer the unit of pressure and state the Boyle's Law that is worth of three marks; 1 for the unit and 2 for stating the law. I could vividly appraise that I scored 3 out of 20 marks. My body lurched time and again when I came to normalcy from the reverie of teacher again beating me to a pulp like making a traditional 'desho' from the bark of 'daphne' tree.

"Dawa! Where are you? Did you finish answering the questions?" Chemistry Teacher hollered.

I was awakened completely from the unconsciousness and nodded my head to signal I didn't.

"Write fast, there is no enough time." He replied.

How much I exerted to write still and all my attempt was next to nothing. No solution left than carbon copying the questions on the answer sheets. So I sighed one deep breath of relief and went out of the hall.

"Hey Dawa! How was your test?" Penjor asked smilingly.

"You know it very well. No better than the former." I replied and without the mood of having further conversation I went to the class.

Most of the student faces showed how well they had attempted the questions, so I, too, once again sighed as I was not only the one. The next day was scheduled for giving our papers.

I was totally lost and couldn't stop from hallucinating. The Chemistry teacher came and all the students stood up to greet him. I too tried hard to stand up but I felt my spine and my skeletal systems are turned to a rubber. I was emasculated and melted through by the thought of apprehension.

"How did you do in your test?" He asked the class providing a greeting smile.

I couldn't dare to look at the cane stick he was carrying with him. I could construct a perfect scene about his beating in mine cow-dung brain; applying all his effort on the stick and whooshing so hard at my skinny caboose.

"Ah!" I outcried unknowingly.

''What happened Dawa? Are you OK?" He asked me.

"Umm...Nothing sir. Well...I am...uh...okay" I replied stuttering the sentence.

"OK then" He said and continued, " I'm not really impressed with your test."

Everyone was looking at each other's face as if lost somewhere.

"Some have done good and maximum of you have done very badly." He said flipping the answer sheets and continued, "Let me start from the good ones. Those who got below ten will get the beating according to the mark you scored"

Then he started calling out the names. "Som Nath scored 18, Penjor 15, Dendup 14.5,...Karma Cheki 10.5 , Tshering 10 , Bhim 9...and so on."

Bhim was the first to get the taste of cane stick and trailed by others. Everyone was called including Yethro who scored 8.5 and she looked so gloomy and yes my name was not called out. I started to grew skeptical about my own mark.

"Who didn't get your paper?" He asked, affrontingly.

I, with all the energies stored for me, raised my hand and responded, " I didn't"

Then he asked, "How did you do your test?"

I couldn't answer to his question and remained stuttering.

''Come here Dawa!"He asked in a consoling manner.

I neared him, unable to pace further and not able to support myself, shivering. I couldn't directly look at him and just bent my head like a branch of a tree unable to withstand the charge of its fruits.

"Haha..."He started to laugh looking at my answer sheet and remarked, " Class, he is very intelligent boy. I am really proud of his shrewdness. Haha...he just carbon copied the questions in the answer sheet, that's pretty good. He scored one out of twenty for writing the unit of pressure. " He said, still unable to control his fucking laughter.

Then the beating started. I couldn't withstood his strength applied in his cane stick. I got five sticks on my butt and I am sure I was passed out.


	2. A Celebration

**THE DAY WAS GOOD AND WARM AND** friendly especially to the people like me with infinitely poor physical resistance. I felt fresh and excitement filled my vacuum brain, but didn't know why? Maybe because the day is going to be special or maybe not. It was just few days staying as a dayscholar as I couldn't fully endorse the hostel life, especially waking up on time.

I, with hardship, completed my boarding for past two years and we

the four naughty guys unilaterally came to the decision of staying as a dayscholar.

I woke up abruptly when alarm clock, a brand Titan watch, shows slap bang 6:30 a.m. I was really enervated tossing and turning after the prolong BS chats on Facebook the antecedent day. What a bloody hell is this media, really addicted. As long as I could reminisce, it was around 2:00 A.M. that I borne on playing, but thank God I still have some more minutes. I kicked the mattress and leaped out of it.

I entered the bathroom and washed my body with dettol soap. And did the morning household chores speedily. The morning was so marvellous with a dazzling sun striking the adorable planet. I could glance the forest thickly enveloped with ever-green trees enjoying the warm company of the luminous sun and the variety of creatures, too; a heaven of diversity.

What is more, fleshy lush leaves that dance under influence of gentle breeze flavours the beauty of the pre spring days. Despite I was a bit late, it was one of the splendid days I ever came about to enjoy.

"Mom...is my breakfast ready?"I said idly.

"Yeah, already. I think now it has been cooled as well. You lazy fellow, come fast." She replied courteously, mother love is eternal--never ending and the greatest of all.

I breakfasted my meal speedily; wore my gown; perfumed with civet; bid adieu my parents and wearing a jolly mask on mine face left for the school.

I had almost travelled half-an-hour when I realized it was the 37th Birth Anniversary of our beloved Fifth Dragon King, usually pronounced as a Druk Ngada Gyalpo. Bloody hell! I again turned back home to get some notes for the day. I forth put to make it a memorable celebration.

"Dawa...are you mad today. Why are you again? It's late." Asked my dad who was milking the cow.

"Ah! I forgot to take some notes because I had kept my words to my friends that I would make today a memorable day." I replied.

After that I headed home which took me nearly a minute or two.

"Dawa...why you again...?" Inquired my mom who was feeding the piglets.

"To take some notes." I replied.

"Are you making use of the money judiciously?" She inquired rather economically.

"Yes Ama...today is my turn to give treat to my friends." I replied putting them in the last part of my laptop-bag.

"OK son, as you wish but don't waste it lavishly and fly it in not allowed spheres." She advised caringly as I am ae son of my parents, washing the dishes.

"Tub Ama...I won't spend it in not-to-lavish area and carelessly." I responded adjusting the bag at my back.

"Tub tub, I fully trust you." She said smilingly, another wonders of mother's love.

I again headed towards school with my three naughty friends. It wasn't a long stay in the school as we just joined about six to seven days before and I was feeling so enraptured to meet mine adorable accomplices and some naughty, too, after a quite long vacation.

The day was chilly as winter has never broken up. The day usually went off with mundane Socially Useful Productive Work [SUPW, which is hell for the students, especially ours]

Every student was busy in their own world, blabbing and chit-chatting uselessly with their friends like they have eternal things to be shared with them and no exception for me, too. Maximum of the students were supervising, well few were sincere enough to work; funny environment!

The radiance of enjoyment suddenly set when VP, Student Affairs, interrupted the fascinating chat and compelled me to pick up the waste( dairy chocolate's wrappers) that had been thrown up in front of me by Arjun, a senior studying in IT, who is no younger than my papa by comeliness.

Fucking hell! Did I throw and mess that? Do I need to pick up the waste during such occasion? Were I a slave? Nevertheless, my will power was so dim that couldn't boosted my self-esteem but it rather made me unconscious, so I reluctantly and, moreover, out of restraint picked the waste.

I was greatly debased by the moron in front of such gorgeous fairies. I really and firmly wanted to curse him; deliberately. Though my temper ran high to the acme due to the action of bloody hell but it wasn't to last for a long.

Eventually, I was cooled down by the physiological process going on inside my body, especially the categorized hormone types known as the parasympathetic.

I have completely driven away the wrath and ire when I was waiting patiently in the courtyard for usual National Anthem--the moment to pay homage to our farsighted leaders and way to pray for country's prosperity cum pronouncements.

After National Anthem, we're pronounced and oriented about the day celebration which is, after all, nationwide celebration.

We were asked to be seated on the chairs that have had been arranged the day before, 22nd February. They're arranged in a U-shape so that the performers will be presenting anything in the core and I was excited with burning curiosity that I would be seeing every figure, especially girls'.

Wow! The arrangement for teachers were made so special in the front with adorned camp, especially like what is seen during official party(governmental or dignitaries), farewells and spiritual ritual and comfortable chairs(arm chair). The program kicked off at slap bang 9:00 a.m.

The atmosphere encircling us seems giggling or to the extent of laughing uncontrollably with pleasure in its heart and soul at the embellishment for the celebration. It is a coloured celebration, indeed.

Firstly, as common to the Bhutanese tradition, the vital ceremony commenced with 'Martshang' followed by butter lamp offering as to plead the deities and to mark out the celebration peacefully without any hindrances.

Initially Principal offered butter lamp followed by other teachers in fealty to their seniority which denotes the ultimate deference for the senior and to reveal the truth, it's what enshrined in the Social Etiquette of the Bhutanese Society(Driglam Namzha). No Junior can reap the privilege to do things if the senior hadn't done first. This transinic tradition is being strengthened and consolidated thru numerous centuries since first Bhutanese Civilization.

A typical example could be noted, when the family members sit for meals, firstly, meals will be offered or served to grandpa if befitted, and grandma, dad, so on. Then only followed by the junior in accordance to seniority, again.

From my side, I too wished a good luck for the day though students were not given the opportunity to light the butter lamp as it consumes more time as we're more than a thousand students, just imagine.

Followed by butter lamp ceremony, the unique celebration went off with the well come speech by the Principal where we're seated patiently. I believe he seems to have and know everything of everything!

The most invaluable piece of advice that I inherited or the to-be takeaway message from him is, " To be a successful person in the future, you should start from school itself. This is the ideal place and you should take advantage of this. Teachers cannot run after you, you have to run after them which seems incredibly lacking in this institution. My dear boys and girls, live the present to be present in the future!"

After a well-delivered well come speech by a highly-honored Principal, the casual activities took in charge of the time.

"Our celebration will commence, as a welcome dance, with Bhutanese traditional dance so-called 'Zhungdra' which seems not impressive for the youngsters of the present by School Cultural Club members(SCC) and some class ten's students. We're doing this in order to preserve and prosper its uniqueness." Announced the anchor, the school counsellor; a young gentle man, with the bated breath.

Zhungdra, the national song of Bhutan, has many legendary tales to tell. It's authentic origin seems complicated and sophisticated, which I too is bemused and don't know elaborate background about it. Some people connect with the arrival of Zhabdrung Rinpoche, a revered Drukpa Kargyu lama, while some even goes to the extent of arguing that it flourished before him disconnecting with the latter.

It is sung in a long rhythmic tune, some people even cough just hearing the term Zhungdra, and is widely recognised among the elderly people in the East, Western and Central parts of Bhutan. This type of song is rarely sung beheaded by the up-to-the-minute song that mostly talks and bases upon the foundation of Love, an inevitable whatchamacallit!

Songs are the companion in solitude, I believe, but Zhungdra not only gives the calmness but aids strengthen unique cultural identity. As of this vitality, governments are striving for the betterment and enhancement of cultural uniqueness and preservation.

"Foo! What a monotonous dance is beginning the celebration. I don't think the celebration will be adequately fascinating." Declared Chhimi-- a balmy in our folk.

"Hahaha...will it be like your face then, eh?" Cajoled Sangay.

"Hey guys! Don't blame and debase our traditional song that has been brought into existence since time immoral by the great saints and has been preserved in the time of turbulence and treacherous conjunctures which has hit the top list in our country's independence. Moreover, it has taken birth in our own land. " Affirmed Dorji firmly proving his patriotism.

"You Wholly Mammoth, you have been existing since Neolithic Period or even during the first human evolution. Haha..." Sangay taunted him sarcastically.

It seemed these guys were debating, insulting and arguing one after another severely like bogged down people waiting for the opportunity.

It got to my nerves.

"Stop it! Shut up morons... Let's enjoy it; may it be monotonous or fascinating." I said but fell on mine fall to detect my own conditions.

"Haha...look at him guys! He is trembling."

Commented Chhimi.

"What's wrong with me, err?" I muttered. "Umm...am just...uh...irritated with you all."

"Gee! You're loosing your pluck and precisely looks like the ill cock after feeding on salt...um...NACL." Cajoled Chhimi, highly insulted.

Moron! I loathe him sheerly not as he looks hideous though might contribute to some extent but because of his BS. He always pull others' legs and affirms himself no better than a cockamamie.

The programme went off with the 'Zhungdra' dance by SCC members and few class ten's students. They're attractively embellished with traditional dress. Girls were adorned with colourful apparel with precious onyx, traditional scarf, blouse and sashed around their seductive waist.

Boys were beautified with traditional gown with white cuff, scarf--yellow colour with flowers painted onto it, traditional shoes, and sword hanging beneath their idiot waists. Both girls and boys were beautified which they aren't in actuality.

Their song was composed by a great Guru, but truly speaking, I don't know the name because am not known for Zhungdra by instinct. Their dance was just succumbing their bodies catching each other's hands. The nesh and smooth sexual invoking hands of fairies were firmly caught by boys. I was horny--as the hormone secretion by Interstitial Cell Stimulating Hormone(ICSH) and gonads might be hyper--secreted--looking at those ravishing damsels particularly their ever attractive busts and teats.

I was envious with those fortunate boys who got a golden opportunity to catch their lovely hands and most probably to sniff their aromatic scents, hilarious thing!

Damn! How hapless was I? It's followed by a folk of boys and girls who might be couples, probably as illicit sexual relationship was popular and was gaining the gusto in all nooks of everyone's burning veracity.

They perform dance of recent creation, that is, 'Rigsar' or up-to-the-minute song which talks but about inevitable love and showering info barely. I am furious to those boys as their lubberly chests seem kissing the loverly girls' seductive and nesh bosoms, probably fresh!

I was fancying , casting myself as one of them, should I be one of them, I would have grabbed those raunchy girls--apples in my eyes--in my ever selfish arms and would have never let them go.

"Haha...what happened to your tongue? It is twisting from one side to another!"Chhimi jeers at me.

What a jerk? I was day hallucinating. I quickly revived my consciousness.

"You f* bitch! You are always making fun of me. We are human and we do everything and no exception for me, too." I barked at him. He didn't respond other than smiling.

The programme was indeed fascinating one probably due to being released from the study trauma. Finally, the programme called to end by Tashi Leypey Dance and we all were asked to get inside the MP Hall for lunch.


	3. A Value Orientation Week

A WEEK PROGRAMME GAVE ME SUFFICIENT TIME to roam Thimphu City. Remaining back at school and listening lectures is out of my interest. On March 1, I went to Thimphu. I got out from the van and enjoyed the beauty of Dochu La. The atmosphere encircling the Earth was chilly and unfriendly--a disgusting one but absorbing simultaneously, too. It let my goose-fleshed body to blench itself to conserve water from being perspired under coordination of the Central Nervous System.

I could see numerous pimples-like dots sprouting from the base of my body hairs. The wind whooshed strong swaying the pine branches into different directions so endearingly furnishing the sensation of soaring high above to the ether where we can experience absolute euphoria and tranquility, from the materialistic world of never ending yearning. The landscape of Dochu La was infinitely picturesque flavoured with the wintry snowfall that whitened the entirety as far as my eagle-like eyes can espy.

The famed Darkar La Range, arranged ideally with amusing cirrostratus as its background gave the superb view of the the last Shangri-La. The fluttering flags of Dochu La put about the message of peace and serenity of nature to every flat creature of the entirety, one is so blind and lame not to explore such a masterpiece of the Heaven concealed in our own paradise that we dwell in.

The minuscule one-hundred and eight stupas set up in the idyllic location glitter with the sun and the moon proving their power to bless each and every up-and-coming creature and enliven the beauty of nature.

I prayed with seriousness in my tone of prayers that I have never did before. It was en route my way from Sarpang to Thimphu, a sink where every graduate flows into. I descended down the steps and adjusted inside a Maruti Van reserved from Gelephu with the charge of Nu. 4000, which is about 200Km in length.

The driver was quite drunk and was a drunkard because on the way he visited the bars on and off. I was terrified at his acceleration, driving in gear four screeching on the descending icy road, chances it may slip. Numerous heavy vehicles roared contradiction to our destiny that made mine fragile heart to cower oftentimes.

"Ashang, lower your acceleration. It's risky because there are heavy vehicles flying continuously. " I exhorted him who time and again prepared a mouthful of 'doma' to adorn his red dingy mouth without a sense of terror. The van flied at high celerity but he was not at all getting cold feet, maybe he is expert or maybe may not.

'Haha...what happened my poor chap, hunh? Are you afraid?" He asked showing his dirty teeth, due to excessive chewing of betel nut flavoured with lime.

"No. But, prevention is the best, isn't it uncle?" I asked him, entrenching the seriousness in my voice.

"Yeah!" He said," But this is nothing for me, I can even drive at 50Kmph, do I need to prove?"

"No. No...no...no. No need! You can drive in gear 3 for now as its almost on the point of reaching the destiny. You will be fined by the traffics." I responded, difficult to swallow my own saliva.

The apple orchards came into existence with numerous traditional hut houses with pebbles onto the roof to protect it from sliding or blown away by wind. All the apple trees were naked as the day one was born without a single leaf, maybe due to natural process of abscission. We plunged deeper and deeper.

Finally, Semtokha approached in view and significantly the stout Buddha facing eastward towards Lungtenphu. I joined my palms together right at my heart and vowed with gratitude for my safety throughout the lengthy journey. I cited the mantra, 'Om Mani Pemay Hung' for my long life, though a science student and modernist by time and technology, but still deeply spiritual and religious.

I believe the Omnipresent God and his existence, believed to be residing somewhere high in the Ether. His omnipresence and succour when ever necessary, the capacity to know everything and the power of being above death and born are incredibly sublime and these are the reasons why I appraise him.

We passed through Army Headquarter, Royal Bhutan Army(RBA), and YHSS, Yangchenphug Higher Secondary School and then finally the cab parking above RSTA building. I dismounted and taken out the luggage from the Van.

After the exchange of good-bye with the driver, I descended down the steps to the terminal. Startling, not before I could land my legs on the parking properly, drivers were snatching my luggage and postulating to travel by their taxis like dogs wearily aiming at the meat-- waiting for the pacific opportunity.

I turned down their proposals and went to the downward direction, left side of the building where there was the long linear shop divided into many smaller compartments reserved by individuals. I bought a cup of tea and a plate of dumplings and refreshed myself.

"Babesa! Babesa! ..." A driver was shouting.

I hurried to and huddled inside and made myself eased and comfortable. He drove the Santro cab around the heavy traffic once and stopped.

"Brother, please wait a minute okay?" He requested.

"Why?" I replied impatiently.

"I have one passenger, hang a minute.''He replied locking his front door and disappeared into the sickening throng of townie and motors. I awaited about thirty minutes but he didn't turn up, it was 4:30 p.m. then. I felt completely ennui and started to play Facebook as a solace.

An SMS buzzed:

"Hy...hi!" It was Selden but written as 'Seday' in her Facebook account. She was mine friend from SCS. She is a very chatty and humour-filled woman, adored by most of the people.

"Hi"

"Sup?"

"Nothing. What about you?"

"Nth..fyn. wer r u nawadys?"

"Travelling Thimphu, you?"

"@ hom onli. Misin' dos arguments and fights, haha"

"Me, too."

"Jst kiding lol"

"OK" I SMSed but my last message didn't get dilevered due to fluctuation of network, strength ebbed to E from 4G or LTE. So I just turned off the mobile data connection and went for a short slumber.

I heard somewhere into my deep sleep someone knocking the window shield. I woke up and looked outside. There was a young girl about nineteen of age peering modestly. So I opened the door and she entered with seducing smile.

"Thanks for waiting me. And how do you do? " She enquired ardently, her mien showed the twinkling stars .

"No problem. Yeah, I am fine!" I replied, turning the data on anew.

"Where are you going? I mean in which side of Thimphu are you residing?" She inquired playing with her ebony hair. She got silky hair, beautiful complexion with big cute and pearly eyes and cutesy dimples while she smiles.

" Babesa, and you?" I counter-asked.

"Ooh! OK. I am too Babesa. Then it means we are Babesain...haha" She replied amusingly.

"You got a nice physique. I mean, you're beautiful. " I commended blushingly, held my tongue and defended myself from the stupidity.

"Haha...Really? I don't think so. Anyways, thanks for the compliment." She replied and gave a sensualizing laugh.

I was ashamed for the oblivious silly compliment I made to a completely alien like girl to whom I have never set my eyes. I felt completely absurd

to converse with her further for mine devoid analysing power.

How I would be if I was Omnipotent like the God? But it's an envisage next to nothing. I was lost through in my own reverie.

While I was lost busying in my own world, our destination was called to halt.

''By the way what's your good name?" She cleared her throat.

"Oh! Yeah" I revived my consciousness and, "My name is Dawa. And about you?" I counter-asked.

"Lhasang. Haha!" She replied again with the same sensualizing laugh.

I couldn't further made enquiries and remained scratching my head. I couldn't speak out for which I would be in great remorse later.

''Anything?" She made the way, probably seeing me null and helpless.

"Can I get your fb account?" I asked but I pretty well lost my audibility.

"Of course! Lhasang Dee Luxe." And with the exchange of farewell, she went to her dwelling and I remained staring at her.

"Hey alu, what happened?" The driver asked smilingly.

"Oh! Nothing." I replied blushingly.

"Haha...um...it's like that way only. I too in my early youth used to stare if I saw any beautiful girls. But one thing. You shouldn't keep it secret. Should you keep it unrevealed, you shall regret later and that's the reason for sadness. Whatever you feel should be spoken out whatever maybe its outcome, my dear boy!" He patted on my shoulder and smiled.

"I too think it so." I responded.

"OK. Best wishes!" He said and left.

After a little conversation, I went to my uncle's home located just above the Central Plaza. By the time I reached uncle's home, it was twilight and earthly dusk was approaching by the blue ridges. I switched on the bell and my aunt opened the door with a hospitable smile on her wrinkled-rich face.

"Come on Dawa" She welcomed me.

"OK auntie."

"Have a seat , nephew." She showed me the sofa and continued, " So, your schooling?"

"Oh Yeah. Holiday since we're having a week programme." I replied, felt little bit uneasy.

"Oh OK" She said and continued, " watch TV I will prepare tea for you."

I opted for Sony Max, a Hindi movie channel, which was screening 'Ek Tha Tiger', a Salman Khan's movie. The protagonists were struggling from the antagonists as a result they were running, Salman disguising himself by attaching mustache on his face.

''Dawa, tea." I was interrupted by my auntie.

"OK, thanks auntie." I acknowledged with a boyish smile.

I browsed Lhasang's account on the search box of the Facebook. Yes! She was there with a sweet smile while her face was adorned by two lovely dimples. I gazed at her bio. It was beautifully written " I am not a world to be explored in a day." I didn't know what she meant by that phrase. I clicked on the send request button and waited patiently.


End file.
